


Fireplace

by notsafeforowls



Series: Stand-Alone Mick/Ray Prompt Fics [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: The fireplace is the only thing that works in the house they're hiding out in.





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> For sophiainspace, for the cuddling prompt 'in front of the fireplace.'

The fireplace is the only thing that works in the rundown little house they’re hiding out in. There hasn’t been running water since the last time Mick hid out here with Lisa, and that was when Lisa was still a teenager, and at some point somebody finally realised that it wasn’t occupied and shut off the electricity too.

He guesses that they forgot to shut off the gas, since it only takes a few minutes to get a decent fire going (and an hour before the place doesn’t reek of burning dust anymore.)

“At least we’ve got a fire,” Ray says brightly as he presses himself back, awkwardly trying to get closer to Mick without actually touching him.

He looks ridiculous, and Mick has watched him try to change parts of the suit while still wearing the damn thing, so that’s saying something.

A fire isn’t much, especially in the middle of winter, but it’s still better than nothing. 

Mick repeats this in his head for ten minutes, practically able to feel Ray shivering, even with the fire, a thick jacket, and a sweater, before he sighs.

“Don’t tell anyone about this,” Mick says, and Ray’s halfway through a questioning little noise when Mick throws one arm around him and drags him back until the only space between them is crammed with sweaters and jackets.

Mick doesn’t cuddle as a personal rule (he has no interest in being close to someone else for that long), and he sure as hell doesn’t  _spoon_ , but it’s cold, okay? It’s cold, and Ray’s shivering, and a voice that sounds a hell of a lot like Sara is telling him to take care of his teammates.

And if Mick likes the way that Ray lets out a little sigh as he settles back against him, or the way that Ray feels pressed against him, or the way that he can smell Ray’s shampoo over the lingering smell of burning dust when he tilts his head forward, no one needs to know.


End file.
